Illegitimate Son
by GFLI
Summary: Naruto, wanting to surpass his father by correcting his one failure, ends up being sent back in time. Way back in time. Now he's become Hashirama's illegitimate son, he's gained a new sister, and Tsunade, his grandmother, is now his niece! Nice job Naruto
1. A New Mokuton User

Seal Master and Mokuton user Naruto is making a new seal that will revolutionize the ninja world. Everything goes wrong, and now Naruto is in the time of Hashirama and Madara's rule. Because of his Senju blood, he is believed to be Hashirama's illegitimate son.

Hey there guys! This is a challenge that I promised I would write, so here it is! I hope you all enjoy.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Illegitimate Son

Chapter 1: A New Mokuton User

It was a typical day for Konoha. The sun was out. Only a few clouds were in the sky, which a certain jounin seemed to enjoy. Everyone was going about their business. Some opening up shop, others playing with their children. Every now and then a ninja would jump across the roof tops, heading to whatever direction their orders sent them.

In the middle of the village proudly stood the Hokage tower. Just inside two figures argued over what seemed to everyone else, a trivial matter.

"So what do you wanna do with it?" Asked a tall blonde woman. She stood in front of an equally tall man with the same color hair. In her hand was a white scroll with red lining. She held it away from her fellow blonde.

"You know what I'm going to do with it." The man said in a stern voice. He stared the female Hokage down.

Tsunade, the blonde woman, sighed. She walked to the back of the room, behind her standard Hokage desk covered with documents, scrolls and ink spots. "And you know I can't give this to you."

"I'm going to revolutionize this whole country!" Tsunade gasped at the man's tone and volume. She turned to him. He was giving her a desperate look. His face was flushed, and the bottom of his eyes were wet. "Why can't you just trust me…?" He looked dejected. As Tsunade was about to say something, the man beat her to the punch. "I won't fuck up like my father did!" He shouted, glaring down at Tsunade. Tsunade's eyes widened, this was the first time her grandson had ever talked to her like that.

She slammed her hands on her desk and glared at him. "Don't you dare talk about your father in such a manner! When he attempted this, he was a thousand times better than you are now!" She glared even harder. Her grandson backed up into the wall behind him, his eyes now wide. "I won't give you this scroll and that's final!"

He looked down toward the floor, his blonde hair covering his eyes. "…we'll see about that…" He muttered before walking toward the door. He opened it and took a step out. Before he closed it, he turned his head around just enough to show the side of his face. "I'll get that scroll one way or another." He said in a cold voice, as he slammed the door.

Tsunade ran outside her office. "Naruto!" She shouted, looking around for any sign of him. He was gone.

She sighed, walking back into her office, the scroll in hand.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Naruto walked along Konoha's poor streets. He never moved out of his old apartment since he was a kid. He liked staying in poorer districts; the people here actually treated him like family since they knew him from his baby years. Despite being a Jinchurriki, more people than you would expect looked past that. It was probably because Anko lived around the same area, and god knows how many people love Anko.

She wasn't the kind of person you though of when you first saw her. She was actually pretty pleasant in person. She was funny, pretty kind, and didn't judge people right away, which Naruto though was the best thing about her.

Anko had stayed in the poor district because of the same reason as Naruto. He and she actually grew up together, in a sense. She took care of him a lot when he was still just a little boy.

The people in the poor district loved both of them because they often helped people out. They would help the elderly with whatever they needed, sometimes baby-sat a few kids, and even giving out money if they got some really good paying missions.

Naruto was actually known as the Seal Master around Konoha. His deceased father Minato Namikaze-Senju was the greatest Seal Master anyone had ever known, and Naruto's sensei Jiraiya was a brilliant seal artisan. Naruto learned a lot about seals from his father's notes and Jiraiya's teachings.

His earlier fight with his grandmother Tsunade Senju was about a scroll that his father had left behind. It was a technique that his father had been developing for years, but never finished due to complications with the seal. Naruto had been studying up on his father's notes recently, which held the details to some of what he was trying to do, and Naruto felt that he singled out the problem.

The only problem was that Tsunade didn't want to risk it. Being the loving grandmother she was, she refused to allow Naruto to do something so dangerous. It pissed him off to no end since he felt this was Tsunade's way of saying she didn't have confidence in his abilities.

He didn't mean to yell at her, but her disregard to his skill in seals, topped with the comment about his father being better than him, sent him over the edge. His entire life was dedicated to surpassing his father, and now that he was basically told that he would never be as good as that man, it made something inside of him snap. When he said he would get that scroll, one way or another, he had meant it. If he had to sneak into the tower and steal the scroll like he did in the academy days, than he would.

The problem with that was Tsunade probably knew he was coming now, considering he basically told her he was going to steal the scroll. He would need some way to get in there and take the scroll without her knowing.

The only thing he could think of was get her drunk on sake so she passed out. She was well known for falling asleep at her desk due to intoxication. But he couldn't just waltz in there with sake. Even though he was old enough to drink, Tsunade would know something was up.

Jiraiya! He could do it! If he could only get Jiraiya to go in there and convince Tsunade to have a few drinks with him. And he knew how to get just about anything from Jiraiya.

His very own creation… oiroke no jutsu.

It would be perfect. And if he knew his grandmother, she wouldn't turn down sake, even from Jiraiya.

Naruto rubbed his hands together deviously. His smirk stretched from ear to ear.

He took off in the direction of the bath houses, knowing all to well that his former sensei turned adopted uncle would be doing his "research", as he likes to call it, at the bath houses.

Sure enough, as Naruto arrived at one of Konoha's most popular hotspirngs, Jiraiya was sitting right outside the fence, giggling to himself and writing god-knows-what on his notepad.

Naruto sighed. Jiraiya had never changed since Naruto had met him ten years ago. Back then Naruto was still just a brat, and Jiraiya was called "The Legendary Pervert, Jiraiya". Naruto was running away from some bloke who was supposed to train him for the chunnin exams.

Jiraiya had taken on Naruto as his apprentice, only because he performed the oiroke no jutsu. Over the years, the two had become closer and closer as friends through the training sessions they had almost every day.

When Naruto's best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, had left the village, Naruto followed and left with Jiraiya for a three year training trip. Naruto had changed a lot in that trip. He matured; he began eating much healthier, causing him to finally hit a growth spurt. His skills as a ninja had climbed to almost the rank of a high jounin, even though Naruto was still technically a gennin. He owed it all to Jiraiya. The two had become such good friends that Naruto even promised Jiraiya that when he finally joined Sarutobi, the deceased Third Hokage, that Naruto would pick up Jiraiya's Icha Icha series and begin writing more himself.

There was a point after they had gotten back from traveling the world that Jiraiya had almost died. He was fighting Pein, seven bodies controlled by an old student of Jiraiya's. When Jiraiya was on his death bed, thanks to Naruto's training, and his uncanny ability to use his bloodline the Mokuton, Naruto was able to rescue Jiraiya and bring him to Tsunade for medical treatment.

Jiraiya had lived thankfully. It was a while before Jiraiya was released out of the hospital due to his sever injuries, but he was eventually released.

Jiraiya didn't do much ninja work anymore. He mostly just sat behind the scenes, controlling his information network and writing his novels.

Naruto was truly thankful that Jiraiya had lived. Not only did Naruto love Jiraiya like family, he was the best damn drinking buddy he had besides Anko.

Naruto walked up behind Jiraiya while he was peeking in the bath. As usual, Jiraiya did not notice Naruto; too busy looking at the naked women on the other side of the fence. That's when Naruto cleared his throat, cupped his hands over his mouth and screamed in the girliest voice he could manage, "Kyaaaa! There's a pervert outside the fence!"

Naruto jumped up into the trees just in time to see the entire bath of woman coming out of the main building and charge Jiraiya. His beat-down must have lasted at least half an hour. Well, at least it felt that long. No one, not even Jiraiya, could last half an hour of being beaten on by scorned women.

When it was finally over and the women left, Naruto jumped down next to a bloody and bruised Jiraiya, grinning. "You never learn do you, Ero-Sennin?"

Jiraiya threw his leg up, hitting Naruto right in the jewels. Naruto's eyes widened and he bent over falling onto the ground while he held his most sensitive area. "That was a cheep shot…" He managed to groan.

Jiraiya sat up and leaned against the fence, grinning at Naruto. "That's what you get punk." Jiraiya pulled a cigarette from a pack and lit it. He leaned his head back and blew smoke from his mouth. "So, what do you want?"

Naruto, who had finally recovered, leaned his back against a nearby tree. He gave Jiraiya a serious look, a look Jiraiya had only seen from Naruto's father. "I need a favor."

Jiraiya's eyebrow rose slightly. "Oh, and what makes you think I'll help you after all of that?"

Naruto shook his head. "Please, I'll do anything you want."

Jiraiya's face twisted into one that promised agony. "Anything you say?"

Naruto sighed. "Even that. I'll allow you to do research on my oiroke no jutsu for your novels."

Jiraiya jumped up, cigarette in mouth, rubbing his hands together in glee. "Well then, what's this favor you want?"

Naruto held out a bunch of sake bottles to Jiraiya, who took them with greed in his eyes. "Take this to Tsunade, convince her to have a few drinks with you."

Jiraiya started running for the Hokage office. "Now that I can do!"

"Wait!" Naruto grabbed onto Jiraiya's sleeve to keep him from running away which caused the older man to look at him. "Make _sure _she passes out, okay?"

Jiraiya would have questioned Naruto, but he really didn't care sense he was given a chance to drink with Tsunade, his first and only crush since he was a kid. "Yeah, sure. Whatever, punk. I'll make sure she passes out." Naruto let go and Jiraiya ran off much too excitedly. Naruto sighed, shaking his head again. "What have I done?"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

It was a few hours later. Jiraiya, through smooth talking and the promise of a break from paperwork, had convinced Tsunade to drink with him. They had a few drinks, more then enough to get them a little tipsy. Tsunade, much to her reputation, had finally passed out on her desk. A small bit of drool dripped from her mouth onto the desk, which Jiraiya, for some reason, found irresistible. He tiptoed toward Tsunade, and just as he was about to place his hands god-knows-where, a click was heard.

"What are you doing?" Jiraiya looked to his left to see Naruto crouching in the window seal. The click was Naruto opening the window, which he held open with his left arm. He gave Jiraiya an accusing stare.

Jiraiya quickly straightened up, blushing and rubbing the back of his head. "We-well nothing! Nothing at all!" Jiraiya started backing up toward the door, while Naruto followed him with his eyes. "Anyway! I gotta go! See ya!" Jiraiya opened the door and stormed out. Naruto sighed, and then looked to Tsunade hoping that Jiraiya's idiocy had not woken her up.

Tsunade continued to snore on her desk. Naruto jumped down out of the window seal, and began to search the office for anything that would lead him to the scroll he wanted. When his eyes brushed over a book case, they landed on a picture of his father right next to it. Naruto looked just like a clone of his father. He even had his father's cloak on over his jounin uniform. They even had the same hairstyle. The only thing distinguishing them from each other was the fact that Naruto had whisker marks on his cheeks, like birthmarks or scars.

That's when it hit Naruto. "Of course!" Naruto cupped his hand over his mouth and looked over to Tsunade. Thankfully, his yell did not wake her.

He grabbed the edges of the picture and picked it up of the nail that held it in place. "Sorry dad." Naruto whispered, placing the picture on the floor. Jackpot. The scroll sat inside a small box shaped hole in the wall, along with other items. Naruto didn't so much care for the other items at the moment, just the scroll. He plucked it from its resting place, and placed a hand written note from him where it was. He placed the picture back up, took one last look at Tsunade, before jumping out of the window and towards his apartment.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Tsunade snorted as she awoke from her sleep. She took a quick look around the room, hoping no one had seen that embarrassing display. When she saw no one, she wiped the drool from the side of her mouth. Getting up from her seat, she paced the room, trying to remember what had happened. She remembered Jiraiya walking into her office with sake, then they had a few drinks, and before she knew it she must have blacked out.

She rubbed her sore head, moving toward the picture of her long lost son Minato. She plucked it off the nail in the wall, and leaned the photo onto the wall. Looking inside, she began to have a panic attack when she couldn't see the scroll anywhere. In its place was a piece of paper with her name in bold letters on the front. She grabbed the note, flipping it over. On the other side was a short letter from Naruto.

_Hey baa-chan. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean anything; I was just so frustrated that you didn't believe in my abilities._

_Well, there's no easy way to say this but I took the scroll. I know you're extremely pissed now, but listen. If I fix this seal so that no sacrifice is needed to seal someone's soul, then it will revolutionize Konoha and no one close to us will have to die anymore. Just think, if only I could have fixed this before, dad and the old man would still be alive._

_Well you can't stop me anymore. Knowing you, you've probably been asleep long enough for me to work on this scroll. I'm sorry I went against you, and I'll take whatever punishment you want to give me._

_I love you,_

_Naruto._

Tsunade was frozen for a few seconds, before she smashed the note in her hands and tore it to shreds. She ran for the window, jumped out, and began jumping the roof tops towards Naruto's apartment. "Naruto, you fucking idiot!" She shouted to herself, forcing her legs to move faster. "Come on, come on."

Tears flew off of her face. She hadn't even realized she started to cry. It was just the though that she would lose Naruto on top of everyone else if he really tried this that got her going.

She ran as fast as she could across the buildings. In short time, she had made it to Naruto's home. She ran straight through the front door, then up the stars where Naruto had made his home. She threw the door open, looking frantically for Naruto.

"Naruto! Naruto, where are you dammit!" She shouted and shouted. Running into the small hallway heading to his bedroom, she saw all of his bedroom furniture in the hallway, including his bed. She jumped over all of it, and into the door busting it off it's hinges. When she arrived at his room, all she saw was the seal from the scroll, the scroll rolled open on the other side of the room, and a scorch mark next to the seal but no Naruto.

Tsunade fell to her knees, looking at the scorch mark it terror. It was the same scorch mark that sat where her son Minato had sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto and died. But this time, there was no body. There was just nothing.

Tears fell from Tsunade's eyes. "NARUTO!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Naruto coughed up the water that had attempted to drown him. He sat at the bank of a river, leaning on his knees and hands. He had no idea how, but after he tried to activate the seal, a blinding light had filled the room and he woke up in the middle of a river. After he had finally gotten all of the water out of his lungs, he looked around.

The place looked familiar. This was definitely the forest right outside the Konoha village gates. The only problem was, Konoha wasn't there. There was nothing there. Not even the post where chunnin's sat outside the gate to assess the people visiting Konoha.

"Well, this is weird." It was the understatement of the century. An entire hidden village disappearing without a trace was more than weird.

Naruto stood from his crouched position, looking in every possible direction to try and figure out why the hell Konoha wasn't there next to him. He knew for a fact that this river flowed right next to Konoha's walls. Maybe he was just in the wrong spot. A lot of the forest looked alike, and he could have made a simple mistake.

He opted to follow the river, and see if he could find any sign of Konoha, or at least some kind of civilization.

He didn't have to move far. He began to hear male voices in the clearings ahead. Jumping up in the trees, Naruto tried to get a bird's eye view of the men. They looked like ninja's of some sort, but from what village he was unsure. They didn't where any headbands and he could only see their backs. But just ahead of them, was a young woman with a fiery look in her eye. The rims of which where wet with unshed tears, not of sadness, but of fear.

"Stay back, damn you." She said, glaring at the men in front of her. Her arms were tied behind her, and her clothes were slightly torn.

"What do you wanna do with her boss?" One of the men asked. The ninja in front, apparently the boss, took another step toward the woman.

"Let's have some fun with her boys!" He called out, receiving a shout of joy from his men. This only made the woman back up into a tree, shaking her head at the men defiantly. "My father will torture you lot until you beg for you mommy's!" She shouted at them, which only caused them to laugh.

"_Wait a minute." _Naruto thought, looking closely at the woman's face. He had seen her somewhere before. His mind shifted through any possible match with this girl's face, when he finally remembered something. _"What? Tha-that's…" _ If Naruto's memory served him correctly, then that woman was Hashirama Senju's daughter, the mother of Tsunade. He had seen her in history books and family albums. She was his… great grandmother.

But it was impossible. There was just no way that she could exist. She died a long time ago, a little while after Tsunade's younger brother was born. There was no way in hell she could be here, and looking this young!

A branch snapped off of the tree Naruto was standing on, causing the men to look toward him. Naruto looked directly at the leader, his heart almost stopping.

The boss looked back at Naruto with red spinning eyes. Sharingan.

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"_

CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Well that's it for now. I hope you all liked it. For those of you waiting, my NarutoSouleater fanfiction's next chapter should be coming in soon. I just have to make a few changes and correct it.

Sorry if there are errors in the fic, it's 2 in the morning and I really don't feel like looking this over. I just want to post it. Let me know if you find any errors and I'll correct them. Thank you.

Anyway, thanks everyone for reading!


	2. I Always Get Myself Into These Messes

Illegitimate Son

Chapter 2: How do I always get myself into these messes?

Naruto's whole world came crashing around him. Not only was he staring at the young adult version of his great grandma, but also a shinobi with the Sharingan. A bloodline that Naruto himself had personally made sure was wiped off the face of existence.

He didn't know what to think anymore. Nothing made sense. And it's not like he could go back and see what he had done wrong. Konoha wasn't even there anymore!

If he had to guess, the seal had sent him back in time, though that was preposterous. It wasn't implausible though. Naruto had gotten himself in bigger messes before. Naruto had tried to make it so that there was no human sacrifice requirement to work the seal. Through his thick pride, Naruto had thought that he succeeded.

In all actuality he possibly made it worse. Instead of killing him, it did something that might be much worse. It supposedly sent him back in time to the rule of his great great grandfather, Hashirama Senju. It sent him back to before Konoha was even made.

Naruto's eyes widened. That means that Madara was still alive. That was going to be a bother. He would hate to have to put Madara down again, especially when he was in his prime.

Though this may be a good thing. There was so much that Naruto could stop. He could make sure to kill Madara, and stop the Kyuubi massacre. He could stop the death of Tsunade's little brother and her lover Dan. He could stop so many things.

But he didn't know what outcome that would bring. His presence could implode the world for all he knew.

Out of the corner of his eye Naruto noticed the shinobi walking toward him. This was no time to think on such things. He had to act now or not only would his death occur, but his great grandmother would be violated.

That he would not stand for.

Quickly slipping back into the darkness, Naruto avoided being caught by the shinobi. While they looked for him in the trees he was previously at, Naruto snuck around and snatched his great grandmother out of the clearing, bringing her back into the surrounding forest.

His great grandmother, Namie Senju, gasped and looked up at Naruto with wide eyes. Naruto placed his hand around her mouth to quite her. He stood at her side, glaring straight at the Uchiha's. He brought his finger in front of his mouth. "Shhhhhh." He hushed quietly. "Don't scream, okay?" Namie hesitated at first, but then nodded, seeing she had no other choice but to trust this man.

Naruto slowly removed his hand from her mouth, and brought it back to his side. He crouched, leaning toward the clearing where the Uchiha's were.

"Idiots, not even hiding. The Uchiha clan has way too much convidence." Naruto spoke. Naruto had a lot of experience with prideful, over-confident Uchiha's, being Sasuke's best friend and all. "Just stay here." He said to Namie.

He stood up straight, and walked out into the clearing. He stood tall in front of the Uchiha, glaring them down with determined eyes only a Namikaze/Senju/Uzumaki could have.

The Uchiha's turned to him, glaring back at him with their trademark Uchiha glares. "So you're the one that interrupted our fun?" 

Naruto growled. "The violation of innocence is anything but fun."

The group howled with laughter. "You obviously know nothing of the spoils of war my friend!" The leader bellowed. As if Naruto didn't have enough reason to hate this guy.

One of the more confident members of the group started walking toward Naruto, pulling out his katana from his side. "What are you going to do about this, Mr. Hero?"

"I wouldn't advice that." Naruto warned. He waited until the man got right in front of him. When the man was just about to bring his blade down, Naruto sidestepped him and kneed him in the gut. The man spat blood, his insides rattling from the chakra enhanced strike to his stomach. He flew to his teammates, rolling onto his back. After a minute he was able to push himself onto his hands and knees, but just as soon as he did, he threw up the contents of his stomach and fell back down, shaking.

"What did you do to him?" The leader growled, burning a hole into Naruto.

Naruto stepped forward, causing a few members of the group to step back, amusing him. "I used chakra to rattle his insides. Right now, his heart should be where his liver used to be. He'll die in a second. If not of internal damage, then from shock."

True to his word, the man gurgled, blood coming from the side of his mouth, and then nothing. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he stopped breathing.

The leader clenched his fists, angry that he had lost a family member. "Kill him, dammit!" He shouted at his squad. They were hesitant at first, but soon followed orders.

Namie watched in bewilderment as the strange man had taken that Uchiha out so easily, and without remorse. Not a lot of shinobi could do that, well they could, but the taking of a life always left a bitter taste in anyone's mouth, no matter how experienced they were. This man didn't seem effected by it at all.

What Namie didn't know was that Naruto had seen so much death and destruction in the Fourth Great Shinobi war that death no longer affected him. Unless it was from a close friend or family member. That was always hard.

But killing someone, he felt nothing. He had fought Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Pein, most of Akatsuki, and even biju, and killed all of them except for Itachi. The prospect of death no longer crossed his mind when he fought someone.

As the rest of the Uchiha charged Naruto, he calmly rolled up his sleeves. Once he did, he revealed a seal network along both of his arms, as if they were tattoos.

Namie gasped when she saw the seals. Not even her father, or Madara for that matter, could use that level of seal mastery. This man must have been a genius.

Naruto bit his thumb on his left hand, and ran it across the seal next to his elbow. A puff of smoke appeared, and when it left it revealed Naruto holding a Naginata. The shaft was pitch black, with a gold cap at the end sporting red feathers that hung freely. The blade itself was also black, except for a silver edge. There was an orange swirl on the side of the blade, the symbol for Konoha, at least, when it existed.

Naruto crouched, holding the Naginata out as far as he could. This gave him a reach advantage to his opponents, who were all using katana. One stabbed toward him. Naruto used the shaft to knock the katana away, and then stabbed the man in the stomach. He pulled back, letting the man drop to the floor, and then swung the Naginata to the left, catching another Uchiha at the neck. Both men dropped at roughly the same time. Naruto jumped back, giving himself more room from his attackers. They stopped, there were only two left, not including the leader. They looked to each other, then back to Naruto.

Both charged from opposite sides, which Naruto had expected. He twisted the shaft of his Naginata, until a click was heard. He pulled it apart, to reveal that a sword was hidden inside the shaft, so now the Naginata was both a sword and a smaller version of the weapon (don't really know how to explain it but one side is a sword, kind of like a cane sword, with the other side being the Naginata blade).

Naruto held the man at the left back with the Naginata, while he fought the man to the right with his sword. He mostly dodged, considering it was hard to attack two men at the same time. After a few minutes of fighting them back, he spotted an opportunity. They both charged him at the same time. Naruto stepped back just enough so they passed him, only to hit each other. They both fell to their knees, each other's swords in the other's neck.

Naruto shook his head and chuckled. "Idiots."

The leader of the group looked shocked. He glared at Naruto, who had killed four members of his family. He started to back away as Naruto walked forward, intending to finish the job. He didn't get to however, as a large tree shot out from behind the man, impaling him with a sharp branch. The man gurgled for a second, before falling limp. Naruto turned to his right, to see Namie leaning against a tree with a smug look on her face.

Naruto smirked. "Niiiiice work. I didn't know anyone besides Hashirama-sama had the Mokuton." It was true. Naruto had never learned whether anyone in his clan had the Mokuton besides him and his great great grandfather.

Namie shook her head. "I don't use it often, just when I really need to, and he was pissing me off."

Naruto looked to the now crucified corpse of the Uchiha squad leader. "Yeah, no kidding. Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Namie smirked and held a tight fist out at Naruto. "Good, cause then I might have to bop ya!"

Naruto was already feeling a close connection with Namie. He didn't know why, maybe it's because he knew they were family. To kid around with her like this, she was more like a little sister than anything else.

That thought had actually given him an idea. He knew that the consequences were large, and that it would rewrite history, but he had to do something. He couldn't just sit by and watch the world rot when he knew how to save it.

He would try to become Hashirama Senju's heir. It was a crazy idea, but it was possible. Naruto didn't have a birth certificate in this world, and no one knew where he came from. He also had Senju blood and Uzumaki blood in him. Hashirama was married to an Uzumaki. It was perfect. If they asked him about his parents, he could say he remembered nothing of them, and without the physical papers to prove his existence, they would have to believe him.

It was almost foolproof. Almost. If he messed this up in anyway, he could end up never being born. Or he could end up destroying Konoha, or the entire world for that matter. He would have to be careful.

Naruto looked over to Namie. "Do you know the way back to your father?" He asked.

Namie nodded, looking off to the right. "He shouldn't be too far from here. Maybe a day or so."

Naruto looked out towards where she was looking. Of course, it was in the directing of where Konoha was _supposed _to be. "I'll escort you." Namie gave him a funny look. "Well, you are Hashirama-sama's daughter after all, these woods are dangerous."

Namie glared at Naruto. "Oh, so just because I'm a girl I'm totally helpless? I need a big strong man like you to protect me?" She practically yelled at him.

Naruto smiled and held his arms out dismissively. "Whoa there, sorry princess. I didn't mean to offend. I just didn't want anything bad to happen to that pretty face of yours."

Namie humphed, crossing her arms and looking away. "Screw off. I don't need you."

Naruto smirked and walked toward Namie. "Is that anyway to treat someone who just saved your life?"

Namie blushed and looked surprised for a second, before gathering her demeanor. "I-I could have saved myself. I was planning on using the tree behind me to cut the ropes and escape."

Naruto nodded. "Right. Well, you better get used to my company princess. I'm coming either way. I want to meet with your dad."

Namie looked at Naruto suspiciously. "Oh, and what business do you have with my father?"

Naruto grinned. "Other than the fact that he's _the _Hashirama Senju, leader of the Senju clan?" Naruto said sarcastically, "well, let's see." Namie was confused when Naruto held his hand out in front of her. After a second, a beautiful pink and red flower fell into Naruto's hand. He moved Namie's long blonde hair behind her ear. He placed the flower on the top of her ear, letting it rest.

Namie slowly brought her hand to the flower. She had checked the area earlier, and no tree around her had a flower like that. She felt it with her fingers. It was real, alright. She turned behind her to see a large tree with plenty more of those same flowers. That defiantly wasn't there a second ago. The only way it could have grown that fast was if someone used… Her eyes widened and she turned back over to the blonde man, but he was already walking toward where she said her father was.

He turned his head to show her the smirk that was on his face. "You said he was this way right." He pointed toward where she was looking just a minute ago.

Bewildered, Namie could only nod. He turned back in front of him and continued his walk. "Let's go, I want to get to him earlier than noon tomorrow."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Well, that's all for now. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I appreciate all of your reviews. Please be just as kind in the future. ^^


	3. To My Readers

Okay, I know, I know. I've been gone for quite a while huh? Well, as I've explained to some of my readers and fans (I love you all by the way, thanks for all of the support ^^ it's what keeps me trying), I am going to redo some of the fan fictions I've placed up here. I do apologize for being gone so long, but I didn't feel that my writing style and skills were really up to par to actually post anything up online for people to read. I can get pretty negative about myself. If my stuff isn't perfect, I don't really feel it's worthy (I know it's stupid to think that way but it's just how I am). Well, I didn't write this just to tell you that. What I really wanted to tell you is, it's time. I'm planning on re-writing these now. The first one that gets the honor of being re-written is...

Dear, Maka.

Probably not some of your first choices (a lot of you probably had The Shinobi in mind, since that's probably my best work on here) but Dear, Maka is the only one in which I really know how I want to re-write so, without further adieu, I shall leave you to begin the re-writing process.

Thank you all again for your support, and I hope to see more of you in the future. Wish me luck.


End file.
